I Am
by Lunaria-B
Summary: There are many things Joe isn't, but there are some things that he is. When Joe breaks up with his girlfriend, he will finally be able to see these things. JOVIN KEVOE


**A/N:** This is my first story here! I'm excited. I'm not an excellent writer, but I enjoy myself well enough.

I might mention right away that this story is going to go very slowly. You and I aren't going to get the Jovin goodness for a while sadly. Also, I know this is cruel, but Joe will be with a girl for a little while. I hope that you can stay with me through all the evilness!

**Background Knowledge:** The boys are not famous. Kevin is in college. Joe (senior) and Nick (Freshman) are in High School.

**Rating:** M (Technically it will only be T for suggestiveness right now)

**Warnings:** Swearing, Suggestive Material, Incest, and Sex in the FAR future.

--

Chapter One: A Planner?

**Joe's POV**

"Joe! What the hell, dude! Why did you turn off our alarm? We're late! Come on! Get up!" Nick's voice rang through my ears like the unwanted noise of a mosquito.

I gave him a simple groan as an answer and buried my face my face under my pillow.

"Joe, I know you have a date with Allison today. You know Mom's rules. If you aren't well enough to go to school, you aren't well enough to go on dates." I listened as his footsteps neared my bed. "Now, get up."

I groaned once more and removed my head from the protection of my pillow. When, I finally opened my eyes, I saw Nick standing over me ready to pounce.

"Nick," I started. "Allison only likes to go out on the weekend. It's fucking Sunday," I stated. We had Friday off this week at school, so instead of the usual two day weekend, we had three days to sleep in without annoying little brothers bothering us to get up. Stupid Nick.

"But Kevin's not here . . ." Nick said looking confused.

"He has a job interview." I informed him as I rolled back over to face the wall.

"Oh . . . Well, get up anyway."

"Why?"

I listened as Nick paused for a brief moment before he replied. "I'm bored and lonely."

I offered him a sigh and turned to look at him. "Dude, get a girlfriend or at least a friend."

"Elle is on vacation. You know that." He frowned. Elle was his best friend. Everyone could tell Nick liked her, but he's never asked her out.

"Well, play Guitar Hero or --"

"Come on, Joe. You know you want to play with me."

"Nick, that sounded dirty and no."

He have a noise of disgust before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. I glanced over at the clock on the desk. 2 more hours. Then, I just might want to get up.

A continuous beep woke me with a start. I turned to look at the alarm clock. 15 minutes had passed since I made Nick leave me alone. I groaned and extended my arm to turn off the alarm. Wait . . . Why was the alarm even on?

"Nick!" I yelled as the realization hit me.

The said curly haired demon appeared in the doorway. "Awake?"

"I hate you." I said giving him a glare that I didn't want him to ever forget when he thought about waking me up again.

"Of course you do. Now, use that hate to beat me in that new video game that Kevin brought home last night," Nick said as he walked out of the room.

A small growl slipped from my lips as I tore the blankets from my legs. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood walking towards my closet. When I had found a decent outfit, I stepped out of my room and worked my way downstairs.

"Mom and Dad took Frankie to the doctors about five minutes ago," Nick told me from the couch he was sitting on.

I ignored him still upset as I made my way to the kitchen. Before I was even able to open the refrigerator door, my cell phone went off in my pocket.

"Doesn't anyone want me to enjoy my weekend," I mumbled as I pulled out my phone opening it without looking at the caller ID. "Better have 10,000 fantastic reasons for bothering me this morning."

"Well, if a picture's worth a thousand words, and I can give one reason for every word, how many nude photos do I owe you?" a female voice replied.

I smiled as soon as I heard Allison's voice. I haven't talked to her since Friday. She was definitely worth my rough morning. "None as long as I get the real thing," I told her in the sexiest voice I could muster.

"Mmm . . . I'm sure that can be arranged." I smiled in the phone. Pictures of her raced through my mind. Pictures of her emerging from water with the droplets caressing her skin in all the right areas. Pictures of her underneath me. Ugh . . . I'm positive I have a problem now. At least my purity ring isn't in my way of satisfying desires anymore. I lost my ring to Allison quite some time ago. My parents were upset, but they couldn't change it.

"Jay, are you there?" the beautiful voice asked.

"Of course I am, Allie. Just got distracted by you wonderful charm," I explained to her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get ready for you tonight."

"Mhm. Can't wait. Bye."

"Bye. Love you." I flipped my phone closed and raced to the bathroom eager to take care of my problem.

--

I walked out of the bathroom completely satisfied and went into the living room where Nick was watching the television. I sat down on the couch next to him and looked to see what he was watching, just another kid's show. I sometimes wonder why he still watches these shows.

Nick suddenly turned his head from his show to look at me. He observed me for a few minutes before speaking up. "Why do you go out with Allison?" he asked me in a serious tone.

I shrugged before answering, "I love her."

"She doesn't love you," Nick replied while turning his head back towards the television.

"Oh really? What makes you say that Nick?" I requested an answer.

"She never tells you it."

"Of course she does."

"Sure. Only during sex," he said dryly.

"Nick-o, our relationship isn't about sex," I said even though Allison and I do have sex quite often, but that's not the point.

"Then, why hasn't she told you her feeling outside of sex?" my younger brother asked me.

Now, that was a good question. One that I didn't know the answer to. "Maybe she's just uncomfortable with love. Some people are, you know. I'll still lover her though," I informed him.

"Whatever," he replied dropping the subject with his eyes still turned towards the TV.

I attempted to reprimand him for his attitude, but I was cut off by a disgruntled looking Kevin appearing through the front door. He was mumbling something that I couldn't fully make out. He slipped off his shoes and plopped himself on the couch between me and Nick resting his head in his hands.

I leaned back on the couch leaving the room in silence. Kevin would say what was wrong in five seconds. It was one of those strange things that I couldn't help but notice about my older brothers. Two . . . One . . .

On queue, Kevin spoke up. "The interview was a disaster. There wasn't even an interview! I stepped into the room, and he informed me that the employee had already been chosen." Kevin moved his hands from his face in order to run them through his curly hair.

I threw my warm around his shoulder. "That's cool! I get more time with my amazing older brother," I told him attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "Besides, that wasn't fair. I guarantee you're better than any guy he could have hired."

Kevin gave a low sigh before removing himself from the couch. "Thanks, I guess. I'm going to take up these stupid clothes," he told us before disappearing up the stairs.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be happy," I said still looking towards the empty stairs.

"You're an idiot, Joe." Nick shot at me. God, he's in a bad mood today. He was the one who woke _me_ up. He doesn't have a reason to be this upset.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Be right back, Nick. Be in a better mood when I get back, will you?" I informed him before walking into the kitchen to answer my currently vibrating phone. "Y 'ello?" I asked in the small device.

"Hey, sexy." It was Allison. I really need to start checking my caller ID. I keep sounded like an idiot. "Do you think you can come over early? I'm lonely," the voice on the other line said.

"Of course. Anything for you, babe," I told her smirking. "But you owe me."

I swear I could see her frown though the phone. "Fine," she replied. "I'm sure I have just the thing for you. How long will you be?"

"30 minutes. 40 tops," I answered. "See you soon. Love you."

"Bye," she told me before leaving me with a beeping phone informing me that she had hung up.

I walked into the living room again to see Nick still watching his show. I'm leaving for Allison's early. I have my cell phone if you need me."

Kevin appeared at the top of the stairs. "I take it you've got plans with her?" he asked before sitting on the couch next to Nick again.

"Ah, Kevin, you know I'm not a planner." I told him as I made my way to the door after grabbing the car keys.

"Of course you're not," Nick's voice sounded through the room. "You certainly aren't going to plan when Allison dumps you because you are nothing but her sex toy." I see his mood hasn't changed.

Kevin had a look of shock plastered on his face. "Nick! Never say that again!"

I sighed. "It's okay, Kev." I'll see you later tonight."

Kevin glanced towards me and threw a smile. "Alright, have fun."

I walked out the door after giving one last good bye. I only had one thing on my mind as I walked to the car: Does Allison really love me?


End file.
